


Apple of my Eye

by KureKai_King



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Gift, M/M, Messenger, Notes, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Epel has a crush on Riddle, and decides to get Ace to deliver a note; the first of many.
Relationships: Epel Felmier & Ace Trappola, Riddle Rosehearts & Ace Trappola, Riddle Rosehearts/Epel Felmier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Apple of my Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Riddle and Epel would be a cute ship okay?!

Epel waited in the corridor nervously. He knew he should trust anyone but Ace for this little errand, perhaps he should even do it himself, but the nerves were too much. Way too much.

"Hey, Epel! Whatcha got there?" Ace's voice snapped Epel from his nervous thoughts and the shorter boy thrust out his arms to Ace, screwing his eyes shut.

"Pl-Please take this to Riddle-senpai!"

"Haah?" He felt Ace take the items - an envelope and an apple - from his hands and peeked open his eyes. Ace looked the items over in confusion before quirking an eyebrow at him, "You want me to take this to Riddle? Why? Is it about me?! I didn't do anything, I swear, and even if I did it was probably Grimm or Deuce's fault!"

Epel blinked and shook his head, "N-No... Please Ace, just make sure this gets to Riddle-senpai. I can rest easy if I know you delivered it to him safely. If you can't then I can ask someone else, maybe Jack or Sebek..."

"I'll do it! Don't you worry, I'm going back to Heartslabyul's dorm right now actually so this is perfect timing, hehe~"

Epel nodded, still slightly unsure as to if this had been the best person out of the entirety of Night Raven College to ask, but if Ace was already in the know that he had something for Riddle and was heading to the same dorm anyway, then he supposed he'd just have to trust him. After all, he had been nicer than expected when he'd dragged him away from their entrance ceremony at the beginning of the year.

"Thank you, Ace. I'll...s-see you".

"Yeah, no prob! See ya around, Epel!"

* * *

Ace whistled as he walked through the Heartslabyul gardens, Epel's package carefully tucked into his pockets. He was curious about the contents of the envelope, but something told him it would be extremely wrong to pry. Well, it would be regardless of who it was for and from but it felt more important to control his impulses. For once, Deuce wasn't around to stop him either meaning he had to put more work into his brain.

That was annoying.

Entering the dorms, he stopped his whistling and made his way straight to Riddle's room. The quicker he got this over with, the more time he had to plan his next prank on Yuu or Deuce (it purely came down to the decision of whichever one of them came across him and his plans first). Knocking on the door with a few hard knocks, Ace waited for Riddle to open the door and quickly pressed the envelope and apple into his dorm leader's hands and shoved his own into his now free pockets.

"From Epel. Dunno what or why, just was asked to deliver what was given to me," he quickly explained and then turned to leave. That should do it, now nobody could both him for the remainder of the day. Hopefully.

* * *

Riddle watched him leave questionably before going back into his room and kicking the door shut behind him. He sat down at his desk and carefully opened the envelope, pulling out a small letter and skimming his eyes over its contents. His expression varied as he read; surprise, confusion, a bit of a blush that he'd never admit to perhaps? 

He sat for a moment before taking a tempting bite of the apple, it's sweetness flourishing in his mouth and trickling down his throat as he swallowed. After a thoughtful hum, he picked up a pen and piece of paper of his own, beginning to write.

Once he was done and it was sealed, he took a small rose from a vase holding a bouquet and walked down to one room in particular. When the door opened after he'd knocked, he simply smirked a little and presented the package, his eyes flashing with a sliver of menance.

"Next time you see Epel, give him these, would you?"


End file.
